


More of Ginny's Need

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set approximately eight and a half months after 'Ginny's Need'. No smut, just fun and fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of Ginny's Need

**Author's Note:**

> Have two more planned for after this story, not written yet!

“Harry!”

“Yes love?” asked Harry, poking his head out from the kitchen.

“I need you to scratch my foot, I've got an itch,” begged Ginny.

“Of course, love,” said Harry soothingly. 

An hour later-

“Harry!”

“Yes, sweetie?” called Harry from his office downstairs.

“I need you,” called Ginny.

“Coming right up,” said a cheerful Harry.

He went upstairs and into their bedroom. Ginny was standing naked by the bed. His dick twitched in his pants.

“I can't get my knickers on. I need you to help me,” implored Ginny.

“My pleasure, my love,” said Harry. He hurried over to her side and she handed him her knickers. He knelt down and held them out. Placing her hand on his head, she stepped into one leg, then the other. Harry then pulled them up and helped her to sit on the bed. As he was still kneeling, he was now eye to eye with her big belly.

“Anything else you need while I'm down here?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ginny looked amused. “After all that effort just to get my knickers on, I really don't want you to take them off again.”

Harry shrugged. “Worth a try. Need help dressing? I'm good with your bras now.” He gently massaged her bigger breasts, a nice perk for him during her pregnancy.

Ginny grimaced and he stopped. “Sorry. So, anything else you need?”

“I want my body back. I feel like the side of a house, I'm huge. I swear, if there is more than one kid in me, I will find that healer and hex them so bad-”

“Hello, anyone home?” 

“That's Dad,” said Ginny, pushing Harry away. “Go downstairs and see what he wants. I'll finish dressing and be down soon.”

“Okay love,” said Harry, kissing her belly then her lips. He left her, going downstairs to see his father-in-law in their loungeroom.

“Hi Arthur, how are you?” asked Harry.

“Good. Wanted to invite you over for tea tonight. Thought Gin might be going a bit stir crazy, even though it's her idea to stay close to home,” chuckled Arthur.

“That sounds good. A night out will do us good. I'll see what she says, she should be down soon. She's just dressing,” explained Harry.

“Oh really?” asked Arthur, a twinkle in his eye. 

Harry flushed. Honestly, just because he and Ginny had been caught shagging by nearly everyone in their family, didn't mean they were at it all the time! Sure, Ginny's libido was through the roof in the middle part of her pregnancy, but now she was at the business end, she was content with cuddling and kissing as he stroked and talked to her belly.

“Harry?”

“Yes Love?” called Harry.

“I have a craving,” Ginny said, walking over to hug her dad and kiss his cheek.

“What do you need?” asked Harry.

“Mango,” said Ginny.

“Mango? Um, they're not in season now, Gin,” said Harry.

Ginny burst into tears. “I just want some mango. I don't know why, but I do. Please Harry, I need it.”

Ginny turned to her father for comfort. He patted her back, smiling sympathetically at Harry.

“I just popped over to invite you and Harry to dinner. Why don't you come with me back to the Burrow why Harry steps out to get you your mango, love?” asked Arthur.

Harry had found it amusing that all Ginnys' brothers had gotten so protective of her when she had started showing her baby bump. As soon as she hit her seventh month, somehow it was all agreed on that she was never alone. If Harry was at work, either Molly or one of her sisters-in-law just happened to pop over. If Harry needed to be away at night, one of her brothers would always be there when he got home. Their wives accepted it with a smile, amused that their men were still looking out for their little sister. Harry was grateful that Ginny wasn't alone as she got bigger and bigger. Being so independent, she hadn't liked being told she couldn't do something. 

Of course, Ginny had no idea her brothers were looking out for her like that. If George and Ron wanted to show her their new products, well, she had nothing else to do. If Charlie needed advice on his love life, who else could he ask but his only sister. If Hermione needed to vent about something stupid that Ron had said or done, well, Ginny had perfected the art of nodding and murmuring agreement at just the right time while she managed to scoff down a tart or two that Hermione usually brought with her.

“That sounds good, thank you Daddy,” agreed Ginny. It was the 'Daddy' that did it. Arthur kept a protective arm around her as he helped her to the floo. Ginny probably wouldn't have tolerated that from anyone else.

“Psst! Where am I going to get a mango from at this time of year?” asked a desperate Harry to Arthur.

“Try some of the Muggle supermarkets. They're now carrying certain fruit and vegetables all year round. Er, origami, I think they call it,” suggested Arthur.

“I think you mean organic,” chuckled Harry. “Okay then, look after Gin, I'll be there as soon as I can.”

Arthur flooed to the Burrow while Harry secured the house, grabbed his wallet and headed out.

Three hours later-

“Where is Harry?” asked a desperate Ginny. “I need him.”

“What for?” asked a suspicious Ron, flicking through Quidditch Monthly. He'd been the last one to catch Harry and Ginny in a compromising position, on his old bed at the Burrow. His bed, for Merlin's sake!

“He was getting me a mango. I need a mango, like now!” demanded Ginny.

“I don't think mangoes are in season right now, are they?” asked Percy, scratching his head.

Ginny burst into tears, surprising Ron and Percy. Bill, who had just come through the floo, scowled at them. “What did you do to her?” he asked them. Without waiting for an answer, he hugged Ginny close to him.

“Hey Gin, what's up, sweetie? How can I help?” he crooned to her.

“I need Harry,” wailed Ginny.

“What for?” asked Bill, suspiciously. He'd caught them going at it on their swinging lounge outside while everyone was inside singing Happy Birthday to their daughter.

“He's supposed to be getting me a mango. I really need one,” cried Ginny, burrowing her face into his chest and crying her eyes out.

Bill looked over her head to Ron and Percy. An exchange of glances was all that was needed. Percy and Ron hurried away, they had owls to send and fire-calls to make. Someone somewhere was bound to have a mango.

“Come on, Gin, let's go to the lounge room. Fleur, Vic and Domi are there,” he suggested.

Ginny hiccuped and wiped her wet eyes and snotty nose on his t-shirt. “O-Okay,” she sniffed.

Bill got her settled comfortable on the sofa. Ron got her the paper and Percy hurried off to make her a cup of tea. Molly and Fleur exchanged a smile. Ginny had got her brothers running circles around her.

 

Four hours later-

“Where's Harry? You lot know, don't you?” asked Ginny angrily.

Ron, Hermione, Percy, Audrey and Angelina all looked up from the dining table in surprise.

“What are you talking about Ginny?” asked Hermione calmly.

“He's been gone for ages. Hours. He's left me, hasn't he? He doesn't love me anymore, does he? It's because I'm so big, and we haven't had sex in days, isn't it?” demanded Ginny to Ron. He gulped and shook his head.

“What's sex?” asked Teddy, arriving through the floo with George. He looked at Ginny and his eyes popped. “Wow, you got big!”

Ginny burst out crying.

“He has been gone a long time,” said Hermione, thoughtfully.

“Can't imagine why, can you?” drawled George, nudging Ron and indicating Ginny with a nod of his head.

Teddy climbed onto the arm of Ginny's chair, as there was no room in her lap for him anymore.

“Are you sad, Ginny?” he asked her.

Ginny nodded. 

“Do you need Harry? Is it for the sex thing you were talking about?” he asked.

The Weasley brothers chuckled and came over to get Teddy. “Hey, wanna go for a fly, Teddy?”

“I want to go too,” announced Ginny, trying to get out of her chair and failing.

“Oh no, no way. Harry would kill us,” said her brothers.

“Yes well, he's not here, is he?” glared Ginny at her brothers. “Help me out of this chair or, so help me, I will hex you so bad-wait, where's my wand? Which of you gits has got my wand?”

They all watched, amused, as Ginny tried to turn to get out of her chair. She was too big to get out of the deep chair without help. Their smirks soon turned to chuckles, which Ginny quickly noticed.

“Accio wand!” she called. Suddenly, everyone's wand but hers flew towards her. She screamed and ducked, just as Harry came through the floo.

“Immobilus,” yelled Harry, just before they were about to reach Ginny. He dropped the bag he'd been carrying and hurried over to her. She started weeping again, so he knelt by her chair and comforted her.

“I think she wants the sex, Harry, can you help her with that?” asked Teddy.

Harry threw Teddy a shocked look and her brothers a dirty look as they laughed. Molly came out of the kitchen and announced dinner was ready. Harry gently helped Ginny out of her chair and led her to the table. Her brothers quickly scrambled out her way, letting her have her choice of seat. She smiled sweetly at them.

Molly placed the plates in front of them. “Look Ginny, just for you I made Mango Chicken.”

Bill stepped out of the floo, carrying a bag. He placed it in front of Ginny. “Here you go, Gin. Mango sorbet, straight from Fortescue's. It's got a freezing charm on it.”

“Thank you, Bill. Thanks Mum,” smiled Ginny. She took a bite of her Mum's chicken and sighed. “Perfect.”

Her brothers smirked as she shovelled the food down her mouth, before looking hungrily at their plates. Her mother dished her up a bit more, before reminding her she had dessert waiting for her.

She ate that too. She offered to let everyone have a taste, but her brothers and their wives were quick to say no. The kids wanted a try, so she reluctantly let Teddy, Vic and Domi take a spoonful.

“Was it better than sex,” Teddy asked Ginny.

Ginny giggled and looked over to a frowning Harry. “From what I remember, no.”

“Ginny! Don't say things like that. Andromeda will kill me if he goes home and starts talking about that,” scolded Harry. He gestured to Teddy. “Come on mate, I'll take you home.”

Teddy waved goodbye to everyone, giving Molly and Ginny a special hug. “Any bigger and you'll pop,” he told Ginny.

“Thanks Teddy,” Ginny said dryly. Harry came over to her. “I'll just stay and bath him, probably have to read him a story. I'll floo back for you as soon as I can.”

“You're a good godfather, Harry,” said Ginny, reaching up to kiss him goodbye.

Ginny stayed at the table as her mother bustled around and her brothers and their wives were talking. Bill, Fleur and the girls left soon after tea.

Ron drew the short straw to escort her to the bathroom. As they passed his old bedroom, Ginny sighed. “Aah, good times.”

Ron shot her a look of disgust, which made Ginny giggle. She knew Ron liked to pretend she and Harry never had sex, so she liked to rib him about it all the more.

“I need Harry!” she announced.

“What for now?” sighed Ron. When she didn't answer he looked over to her. She wore a smirk.

“Merlin, you mean you-even now when you're so big-how does he-you know what, never mind,” said Ron, helping her down the stairs.

“I can't wait to see what you'll be like when Hermione's pregnant,” chuckled Ginny.

Ron grinned. “She won't be half as nutters as you.”

Ginny stopped smiling and appeared hurt. “You think I'm nutters? I'm pregnant, carrying an actual person inside me. The baby has to get out of me, you know from where, don't you Ron?” asked Ginny in a dangerous voice.

Ron gulped and nodded. “So excuse me if I seem nutters to you. The truth is, I'm scared spitless, Ron.” She stalked off, returning to the comfly chair in the lounge.

She watched as her brothers and their wives farewelled everyone. Soon it was just her dad and her, her mum was baking something in the kitchen.

Ginny rubbed her hand over her belly. “The baby is kicking like crazy. I think it liked the mango.”

“May I” asked Arthur. Ginny nodded, taking his hand and laying it on her belly.

“Wow. That's fierce. Could be a Quidditch player in there. After all, he or she was conceived in the locker rooms,” said Arthur, his eyes twinkling.

“Dad, how did you-oh, I guess Mum told you,” said Ginny, looking embarassed.

“There's not much that goes on that your Mum and I don't know about, Ginny,” said her dad knowingly.

The floo flared and Harry stepped out, surprised to see only Ginny and Arthur around. Harry helped her up and they said goodnight to Molly and Arthur before flooing home.

Harry secured the house then helped Ginny upstairs. He helped her undress, then quickly showered and joined her in bed.

“Where were you, you were gone for so long?” asked Ginny, cuddling up to him.

Harry tried to get his arms around her but couldn't. He drew her to his side, resting one hand on her belly. His child kicked beneath it.

“Woah, feel that?” asked Harry, delightedly. “That's my boy.”

“No, it's a girl who's gonna kick her Daddy's butt if he doesn't tell Mummy where he was,” said Ginny sweetly.

“I was running all over town looking for your mangoes, love,” said Harry. “I think I went to every Muggle supermarket and market place in England. Finally I ended up fire calling Neville. He put me in touch with someone who grows them, Peter-”

“Webber. Yeah, Ron fire-called Neville too, and Bill went to pick them up hours ago. How else do you think Mum made the chicken?” asked Ginny, running her fingers up and down his abdomen.

“Why didn't someone send me an owl, or their Patronus?” asked Harry, exasperatedly.

“You know my magic's wonky at the moment,” said a teary Ginny, “and you know my brothers are prats. Sweet, but prats.”

Harry sighed, kissing her forehead. “Ah well, you got what you needed, that's the main thing.” Her fingers were driving him crazy.

“You want to know what else I need?” asked Ginny huskily.

“Tell me,” invited Harry, beginning to nibble on her neck and her ear.

“I need you. I'll always need you. Want you. Love you,” said Ginny, punctuating each statement with a kiss.

“Whatever you need, Gin,” said Harry, rolling her on to her back. Finding ways to make love with her big belly had been very interesting. His favourite was Ginny on top, but she was getting too big these days.

They made love tenderly. Harry did everything he could to let Ginny know in every touch, in every kiss, how much he loved her. 

“I can't wait for the baby to be here,” said Ginny, laying in his arms after. “You will be there in the room, won't you? No matter what you're doing at work. I'm going to need you with me.” 

“I want to cut the cord, Gin,” said Harry.

“I want you to be the first one to hold him or her,” said Ginny.

“What, before your Mum rips him out of my arms?” chuckled Harry.

“Or her,” corrected Ginny.

“We're going to be parents, Gin. I'm going to be someone's dad,” said Harry, as if he couldn't believe it.

“Hard to believe my pregnancy is nearly over. I can still remember the day we found out I was expecting. The morning sickness, the cravings, the emotional roller coaster I was on. Merlin, I'm glad those days are gone,” she chuckled.

Harry grinned, remembering the day they had just gone through. Maybe selective memory was part of pregnancy too.

“Remember how I craved watermelon in those early days,” she yawned. 

“Oh yeah,” said Harry. 

“Now I feel like I'm carrying around a huge watermelon,” grinned Ginny.

“Get some sleep, love. It's what you and the baby need the most right now,” said Harry.

“Night love,” said Ginny, rolling to her side. Within minutes she was asleep.

Harry slept soundly, thanks to all the running around he'd done that day. He spooned Ginny all night, his hands on her belly.

When she stirred he woke. “Gotta pee,” she groaned. Harry helped her out of bed and into the bathroom. After she'd finished, he peed too. They then headed back to bed, cuddling and dozing.

“Harry?”

“Hmm?” he asked, still half asleep.

“I need watermelon.”

“What?” he asked.

“All that talk last night made me remember how good it was, and I want some more. Please Harry?” she asked softly.

“What about mangoes? I got a whole bag of mangoes downstairs,” he said.

“I need watermelon. The BABY needs watermelon, Harry,” she said, knowing he would do anything for his baby.

“I'll firecall Neville,” he sighed, getting out of bed.

“I love you, Harry,” she sang.

Harry trudged downstairs, kicking the bag of mangoes he'd left by the front door. It hurt, and he limped to the fire, now in a bad mood.

Five minutes later, he limped back upstairs. “Neville will drop one over soon-what the bloody hell?”

“My water just broke! I need to get to St Mungo's,” cried Ginny, her eyes wide with fear.

Harry just stood there, looking at the puddle in the middle of his bed.

“Harry, I need my Mum. You need to get my bag. Harry, I need...Aaaahhhh!!”

Harry rushed to her side. “What is it?”

Ginny grabbed her stomach. “I need to push!”

Harry paled. “But-but the healers said the first birth can take ages. We should have plenty of time.”

“Harry, please, I need my Mum!” wailed Ginny.

“I'll run down and floo her,” said Harry, running out the door.

“Harry, don't leave me. I need you,” cried Ginny, scared.

“What shall I do, Gin? Merlin, we need someone who knows what they're doing. We're not ready, Gin, not ready to be parents,” cried Harry.

“Send a Patronus,” cried Ginny, doubling over. “Aaahhh!”

“Hello? I've got a delivery for the Potters,” called out a familiar voice.

“Neville!” cried Harry and Ginny.

“Get up here now!” bellowed Harry.

“Hey, what's going-Galloping Gillyweed, are-are you in labour?” asked Neville.

“I need to push,” screamed Ginny.

“Nev, you need to help me get Gin on the bed. Wait, let me cast a cleaning charm on it. Hang on, love,” implored Harry.

“Don't tell me to hang on, tell your child. Oh my stars, I can feel it. Harry, it's ready to be born,” cried Ginny.

“Right. Where's the mediwitch?” asked a pale Neville.

“There isn't one. You can do it, Nev,” said Harry, helping Ginny on the bed.

“Me? You want me to deliver your baby?” asked Neville, appalled.

“No, we don't WANT you to deliver our baby, but we NEED you to. There's no time to wait. Oh, where's Mum? You did send the Patronus, didn't you, Harry?”

“Bollocks,” said Harry. He quickly cast it, sending it off to the Burrow.

“Aaaaaahhhh. Harry, I'm scared,” cried Ginny. Harry rushed to her side.

“You do realise I'm going to have to look...down there, at Ginny?” asked Neville, feeling sick.

Ginny spread her legs wide. Neville's eyes were even wider. “Merciful Mimbletonia, I-I-”

“What? What is it?” yelled Harry.

“I can see a head!” said Neville, shocked.

“It has a head? Gin, it has a head,” cried Harry.

“I'm pregnant, not deaf, you prat. Oh no, it's happening again,” said Ginny, bearing down.

“Merlin Harry, you have got to see this,” said Neville, squatting down.

“Wash your hands first,” yelled Ginny, bearing down and panting.

Neville got up to go into their bathroom, and Harry took his place. One look was all he needed.

“Merlin, how are you doing this, Gin?” he asked faintly.

“Not helping, Harry. Besides, I don't have much choice. It wants Ow....ooooowwwwwtttttt,” howled Ginny.

Neville poked his head out of the bathroom. “Is it over?” he asked hopefully.

“Get your ass out here, Neville, or I will tell Hannah what I caught you and Luna doing in the Room of Requirement that time,” said Ginny fiercely.

Neville flushed at Harry's querying look. Ginnys' groan brought them back to their senses.

“Something is wrong. I think it's stuck,” grimaced Ginny.

Harry's heart almost stopped. He looked at Neville and Neville looked at him. They both crouched down between Ginny's legs. 

“I think it's the shoulders, the healers said that was the hardest part to get out,” said Harry softly.

“Can you do a spell to open it just a little bit more and I'll try and help the baby get it's shoulders out,” said Harry. Neither of them wanted to mention what 'it' was.

Both men held their breath as they worked together. What took only seconds seemed to take hours, and they were both sweating profusely.

Once the shoulders were out, the rest went very quickly. “One more push, Gin,” encouraged Neville.

“I'm so tired. I need a rest,” said Ginny, wearily.

“You can do it, love. For our baby, love. One more push, and he'll be here,” encouraged Harry.

“She'll be here,” corrected Ginny. She pushed up onto her elbows. “Let's do this.” She pushed with all her might.

The baby slipped out. Harry was waiting with a clean towel, and he scooped it up, glad to hear the baby cry.

“It's a boy!” he cried, with tears in his eyes. Neville had tears too.

“Let me see,” said Ginny. “I need to see him.”

Harry brought the baby up to her on the bed. Ginny cradled him to her. “Oh, Harry, he's perfect.”

“You going to cut the cord, mate?” asked Neville.

“What? Oh, yeah,” said Harry, taking his wand out. He did a neat Severing charm.

“My baby, where's my baby,” cried Molly, rushing into the room.

“Mum, look at our son,” beamed Ginny.

“A boy! Oh, Ginny, love, he's beautiful. But, where's your healer? Your midwitch?” asked Molly.

“That would be us, Molly,” said a euphoric Harry, slapping Neville on the back.

“You delivered the baby?” asked Molly increduously.

“I just came to deliver a watermelon,” said a stunned Neville. 

From downstairs they could hear the sounds of people arriving through the floo. Someone was coming up the stairs. To their relief, their midwitch popped her head in the door.

“Someone have a baby?” she asked, smiling. “How are you feeling?” she asked Ginny.

“Exhausted,” said Neville, the adrenaline leaving his body.

“Amazing,” grinned Harry, on a high.

“Well, I meant Ginny, but it looks like you boys did a good job. Do you mind if I just check Ginny out? Make sure everything went okay. Have you delivered the after- birth yet, Ginny?”

“No, not yet,” said Ginny, still enraptured with her son.

Harry and Neville looked at each other. “I need to...be somewhere else. Anywhere else,” said Neville.

Harry moved to sit behind Ginny as the midwitch encouraged her to put the baby to her breast. She delivered the afterbirth while their son suckled for the first time.

Neville shakily walked downstairs. “Neville, what are you doing here?” asked the Weasley brothers.

“Right place, wrong time,” he said, shaking his head.

“What about the baby? Is it here? Is it a boy or a girl?” asked Hermione.

“I think Harry should be the one to tell you,” said Neville. “I need to go. I need a Firewhiskey!” He stepped into the floo, shouting “Leaky Cauldron.”

“That was strange,” mused Hermione. “Oh!”

Harry appeared at the top of the stairs, a bundle in his arms. He came downstairs slowly, barely able to take his eyes off his son.

“He's here. My son...he's here, and he's beautiful,” he said shakily.

“Oh Harry, congratulations,” said Hermione, looking over his shoulder at the baby. “He's wonderful. How's Ginny?”

“Brilliant. She's brilliant. Where's Nev gone?” asked Harry, looking around.

“He left. Why was he here anyway?” asked Ron, making goofy faces at the baby.

“It's a long story” laughed Harry.

“May I hold him, Harry?” asked Arthur.

“Of course,” said Harry, passing him to Arthur, although he never wanted to let his son go.

“He's a fine looking boy, Harry. Already I can see both you and Ginny in him,” said Arthur, handing him back. He knew what it was like to be a first time father.

“I should get back to Gin...Molly and the midwitch are just cleaning things up. She'll be wondering where the baby is,” said Harry.

“What's his name, Harry?” asked George, peering at his new nephew.

“James Sirius,” said Harry proudly.

“It's perfect, Harry,” said Hermione.

“It was Ginny's idea,” said Harry, tearfully. “I need to get back to her.”

“Give her our love and congratulations, Harry,” called Bill, patting him gently on the back. “Welcome to the club, Daddy.”

George and Percy chuckled. Bill had said the same to them when they'd had their first child too.

“We'll spread the word to Charlie and Luna. Mcgonagall and Hagrid will want to know too. Anyone else?” asked Ron.

“None that I can think of right now,” said Harry, still in a daze. 

“Call us if you need anything, Harry,” said Hermione, brushing a kiss on his cheek. “We'll check back later.”

Harry nodded, seeing his family off. He picked up James' little arm, waving goodbye.

As he was about to return to Ginny, the mediwitch came downstairs. “How's your new little man? The family all approve?” she teased.

Harry nodded.

“Ginny's doing fine. She's delivered the after-birth with no problems, she's showered and back in bed. Could probably do with some time with you and the baby. I'll floo back tomorrow to check on her and the baby. If you have any concerns, don't hesitate to call me. Congratulations, Harry, you and your friend did well. He's a beautiful baby,” she said.

“He's amazing,” said Harry. “Thank you for looking after Ginny and James throughout the pregnancy.”

“My pleasure. Just remember me when you're ready for number two,” she grinned as she left.

Harry looked at his son. Could he, would he have enough love in his heart for another child? Already James and Ginny owned his heart. 

Harry made his way back to his bedroom. Molly was in there, fussing over Ginny. She brightened when she saw Harry and James.

“Harry, look at you. You're a natural. Of course, you've had all that practice with Teddy, but still. It's different when it's your own, isn't it?” she asked.

Harry nodded, letting Molly peel the blanket off his face a little. “Look, he's got your nose and ears,” she said.

“Harry.”

Molly stepped aside to leave Harry and Ginny alone with their son. Harry went to the bed, placing James in his mother's arms. He sat beside her, as they looked down at their son.

“He just got here, and I love him so much already,” whispered Ginny.

“I know, me too,” said Harry, thankful that Ginny was able to put into words exactly what he was feeling. 

“Just think, this little person is here because you and I love each other. It's kind of overwhelming, isn't it? If we loved other people, he wouldn't even exist,” said Ginny.

“I could never love anyone else. You and James, you're my family. We're a family now Gin,” said Harry, giddily.

“My two boys,” said Ginny, kissing Harry's cheek. “Speaking of, how's Neville doing?”

“I think he's in shock. He left straight away, headed to the Leaky Cauldron. Either to tell Hannah or to have a stiff drink. Maybe both,” chuckled Harry.

“I don't think he was expecting that when he came to deliver the watermelon,” chuckled Ginny.

“No. Do you realise it's only ten in the morning? It's all just happened so quick,” said Harry.

“How were my brothers?” asked Ginny.

“Good. They send you all their love and congratulations. Bill welcomed me to the Daddy club,” chuckled Harry.

“Merlin, we're a Mummy and a Daddy now. It's incredible to think, isn't it?” asked Ginny.

“This, right here, is all I could ever need. You, our children. My family,” said an emotional Harry.

“And we need you. Lover, husband, father, protector,” said Ginny. “And I never want to see watermelon or mangoes again.”

“That's okay, I don't think Nev is up for making any more deliveries,” chuckled Harry.

“Well, he came around at just the right time. He was just what we needed,” laughed Ginny softly, as James began to stir.

“I'm not sure Nev feels that way,” said Harry.

The little family spent the rest of the day together. Molly and Arthur, and Ron and Hemione came back for another visit later, but the rest stayed away for a couple of days.

Although Hemione and Ron were named godparents, Neville always took a special interest in James, particularly when he was at Hogwarts. It took Neville a while before he was able to look Ginny in the face though!


End file.
